Talk:Cleveland Brown, Jr.
Should the picture of the fat Cleveland Jr. be on this page. This is a Family Guy wiki, not a Cleveland Show Wiki, and only the thin, hyperactive Cleveland Jr. ever appeared in Family Guy. The Cleveland Show wiki should have a page on fat Cleveland Jr.Icecreamdif 03:16, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Fat Cleveland Jr. will be seen with the Family Guy cast at the beginning of the pilot episode of The Cleveland Show so we'll allow the one pic for now. Other appearance/listings will be limited to guest shots with the Family Guy cast. --Buckimion 03:46, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Even if the begginning of the Cleveland Show's pilot episode does take place in Qhahog, and features the Family Guy cast, it is still not Family Guy. It is The Cleveland Show, with Family Guy characters making guest appearances. Unless the fat version of Cleveland Jr. makes an appearance in Family Guy, he should not be in this wiki.Icecreamdif 00:58, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Well, that's a matter of interpretation. He also appears fat in the animatic for Love Blactually before the episode was nearly completely rewritten. (And we do have animatic entries when there is sufficient interest...see Kate Pewterschmidt.) We also have entries where the characters have made other, non-Family Guy appearances (You can find it on TV) I'm content that he has sufficient interaction to warrant its inclusion in this case. --Buckimion 01:15, September 8, 2009 (UTC) I was not aware that he was going to be in Love Blactually. That should probably be mentioned somewhere in the article. If we are going to keep the image of fat Cleveland Jr., I don't think that it should be part of the main image, since thin Cleveland Jr. was more of a Family Guy character than fat Cleveland Jr. I personally think that Family Guy, and the Cleveland Show, should share a wiki, like other television shows with spin-offs do, but if they have seperate wikis then I don't think that pages on the Family Guy wiki should have too much information from the Cleveland Show.Icecreamdif 23:23, September 8, 2009 (UTC) I've made up my mind on this. If you want to get Grande13 to overrule me that's fine. I have posted notes that unless there is interaction between characters from both shows, they will each stay in their respective wikis --Buckimion 23:58, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Ive got to go with this Icecream guy. It is stupid to include fat Junior in the main image as this is the family guy. It would be more appropriate to put the image elsewhere on the page. The image is not added because of speculation of and episode (what you were saying about Love Blacktually), the image should be added because ofo a direct, on air apperance and that is lacking. Actually According to the Cleveland Show Pilot, which takes place in Quahog, where Peter and Co. are talking to Cleveland - Junior is revealed to indeed be just an older version of the early Family Guy Junior. - They are the same person - even in Family Guy, as the Pilot demonstrated. Consult the Cleveland Show Pilot, and Peter's discussion with Cleveland, to understand this fact. In light of this, it is perfectly reasonable, and makes perfect sense to use a picture of Fat-Junior for the Family Guy article - since Junior is shown to look that way around Peter and his family in the CS Pilot - and '''in his subsequent appearences in '''Family Guy. Thank you for that timely news flash. That topic is dead and buried now. --Buckimion (talk) 22:56, November 1, 2014 (UTC)